<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Decision by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715964">Bad Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in S1 any time after Jessica's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Title: Bad Decision<br/>Characters: Sam Winchester<br/>Pairing: Sam/Jessica<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death. Het.<br/>Summary: Takes place in S1 any time after Jessica's death.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Eric Kripkie owns this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 186 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Miserable</p><p>PUtP # 21: Bad Decision</p><p>Sam thought about Jess every single day. He was miserable without her. He loved Jess and had planned on asking her to marry him when they graduated in a few months.</p><p>Now, neither of those things were ever going to happen. He'd done the unthinkable, made a damn bad decision, and Jess had paid the price for it with her life.</p><p>The funeral had ripped out his heart. Hell, the sight of her as she burned on the ceiling had ripped something inside of him apart and there was no fixing that.</p><p>Sam was furious with himself for going off with Dean to hunt and try to find their father. He'd left Jess unprotected and that was something he had to live with for the rest of his life.</p><p>He hated the thought of her being alone and scared when Yellow Eyes lifted her onto the ceiling. When Dean found him in the room with Jess, he'd wanted his brother to leave him.</p><p>Sam had wanted to die with Jessica. Dean wouldn't let that happen, so now Sam has to find a way to keep going without the woman he loves.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>